


The Boy named Furihata

by jhengchie



Series: Memoir of an Emperor [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #412domestic, M/M, akafuriday2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy named Furihata<br/>Akafuri<br/>Sequel to The Other Akashi and The Real Akashi<br/>Furihata was afraid of the heterochromatic eyed Akashi but adored the ruby eyed Akashi.<br/>#412Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy named Furihata

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time joining any fanfiction event for KNB though had done so in the past for kpop fics. It is [Akafuri drabble week 2016 ](https://www.facebook.com/events/468479626675972/) which runs from April 12 to April 26. Theme for this event is… Domestic so despite the angst in some parts.. the ending would have more domesticity compared to the other two stories..
> 
> This is the part 3 and final installment of the mini-series and the POV of Furi. you can opt to read the first two stories or you can just read this; the story is primarily the same just different points of view
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any characters unless an original character.The Manga, characters and original story line belongs to and is created by Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> #412domestic

Furihata Kouki was defined as normal who grew up in a normal household and went to a normal school. He wasn’t part of any miracle and though he played for Seirin during High school, it was not an impressive feat compared to his other first year team mates like Kuroko and Kagami. This was also pointed out when he first saw the devil himself in the form of the heterochromatic eyed Akashi whose red hair spoke of authority and absoluteness which is the complete opposite of Kagami’s red which spoke of passion and courage.

 

He was a forgettable face, nobody and just downright normal that he was sure Akashi would just dismiss him right then and there. But fate must be cruel because when Kagami asked him to hang out, he couldn’t understand why they were at Maji Burger 2 seats away from the rainbow colored hairs known as the Generation of Miracles.

 

“I can’t let Kuroko be on his own with those freaks.” Kagami commented before munching on his 4th (or was it 5th) burger and Furihata sighed.

 

‘must be terrifying after the scissors incident.” Furihata remarked and Kagami blinked before nodding.

 

“He’s insane.” Kagami remarked and Furihata can’t help but agree, he had come face to face with the emperor and damn it freaked him out just remembering those fateful encounters.

 

But Furihata made a mistake of glancing towards the rainbow heads and saw the beautiful pair of Ruby red eyes, and his heart made a flip, a summersault and a belly tuck back roll (the term he wasn’t sure where he got). _Was Akashi this gorgeous before?_

 

And it did became a routine to him and Kagami, Furihata not questioning the red head because he gets something out of it anyway; primarily looking at the perfection that is Akashi. Kagami sighed as he brought the milkshake over to Kuroko and greeted the rainbow heads before sitting back across to Furihata with his mountain of burgers.

 

“Bakagami, give me one!” Aomine shouted and Kagami sighed before taking one and passing it to Kuroko without even looking. Kuroko sensed his light’s move and immediately misdirected the burger to the waiting hands of Aomine. “Even in here? You guys are sick.” Aomine laughed but ate the burger happily.

 

“Are you in good terms?” Furihata asked and Kagami nodded.

 

“Aho is with Kise anyway so it’s hitting two birds with one stone.” Kagami explained and Furihata blinked and smiled at him.

 

“Ah, so you two are together now huh?” Furihata asked and KAgami nodded. “Then why not join them.?” He asked and KAgami shook his head.

 

“Don’t wanna leave you. You see how Akashi is staring at you with those eyes? He might kill you and no way to hell I’m gonna allow that.” Kagami said and Furihata laughed nervously.

 

“Thanks for the concern Kagami.” Furihata replied and went back to his burger and book.

 

Furihata was the epitome of average and normal because by college, he was not as talented nor experienced enough to join the varsity team but he aced his PE happily. He studied and worked hard to earn a degree and after a couple of tries, he landed a job in the admin and operations department of Akashi corporate group. He knew he won’t be able to work next to Akashi but after all the contemplation and hours of staring at the only picture he had of Akashi (a snapshot of the picture from Kuroko’s locker), he finally came to a conclusion that he liked the red head just as much as he loved basketball (which is really surprising because both were not as important as books to Furihata but considering the circumstances, it grew on him and found it hard to let go).

 

And then Akashi Seijuurou appeared in front of him. The brunette was smiling as he bumped into him in the elevator. “Good Morning Akashi-sama.” They all greeted and Furihata smiled wide as he did. He knew Akashi would never remember him but this is one of the rare opportunities to look at the perfection in front of him and a chance he took well.

 

Furihata knew not to raise his hopes but seeing the red head was enough of a motivation for him in a way. But false hope hurts more than the real one as it shattered right in front of him seeing the beautiful smile of Akashi next to his fiancé, Matsutaka Noriko. He knew he couldn’t be on par with girls like her and he doubt Akashi would be into guys, but it still hurts so much that he needed to walk away. Furihata found his feet moving in its own accord while his eyes were burning. He felt extreme pain and it was unbearable as his heart broke in pieces. He cried himself to sleep that night and berated himself for believing in lies he conjured, because Akashi Seijuurou will never look at him in a way that he does to the emperor.

 

Furihata was surprised when he was called to the president’s office one afternoon, but when he sat across the red head president who he admired even more despite the fact that the president was out of his reach and not to mention betrothed.

 

“Furihata, I would like to ask for a favour.” Akashi started and Furihata nodded. “Are you free this weekend?” He asked and Furhata nodded again. “Very well, please meet me at the amusement park at 8am.” He said then dismissed the employee.

 

Furihata was surprised with the invitation, was that a date? Perhaps it was and he couldn’t help but feel giddy about it, maybe there was a chance that Akashi might like him too. But it dawned at him that perhaps he’ll be a mistress or something. He sighed as he returned to his seat and faced his computer, fuck his life, but he’ll just enjoy the date for now.

 

Furihata was greeted by a smiling Akashi but he saw the mismatched eyes and he wanted to ran away. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves as he approached the handsome man at the entrance. “Sorry to keep you waiting, uhm, Akashi-sama?” Furihata tried to sound normal albeit the trembling his body is experiencing right now. He can do this, the place is crowded and he’s sure Akashi won’t be able to draw out a pair of scissors to stab him in the middle of a crowded leisure park.

 

The day consisted of them going on rides and taking pictures, mostly Furihata took the pictures since Akashi would eventually delete them so why take it. He figured that it would be best to take this as a last memento before he try to move on and forget Akashi Seijuurou all together. They fell in line and even though Furihata was afraid of heights and the other Akashi, they still rode the scary and cheesy rides. Furihata let all his inhibitions go and tried to enjoy as best that he could, opting to think of his date as the real Akashi and not the other Akashi, and it worked for a while because he was having fun. But when Bokushi tried to hold his hand, he jerked and muttered an apology; Furihata was still nervous, he was having fun but the contact is something he hasn’t prepared himself to experience and it will only make moving on difficult.

 

When the date was over, Akashi drove the brunette home. They drove in awkward silence until they arrived in front of Furihata’s residence. Furihata thanked him before he moved to open the door. Fuirhata’s eyes widened as Bokushi held his wrist and pulled him towards Akashi’s body making him collide with Akashi’s chest. Bokushi then held Furihata’s cheeks with both hands and he leaned in towards Furihata’s face.

 

Furihata’s cheeks flushed as his heart raced. He closed his eyes, too afraid to see how this will end up but opened his eyes wide as he felt warm lips on his forehead and warm liquid fell on his cheek, was Akashi crying? Furihata coughed and bowed before he quickly left the car and dashed inside their house. He clutched his chest as his heart beat fast. He was confused, was he feeling something for the other Akashi? This was confusing him to no ends and it was frustrating. He wanted to forget about the red eyed Akashi and he should be afraid of the other Akashi but the date and the kiss, what it did to him was nothing short of drama, and he doesn’t want to believe in another false hope. And being the coward that he is, he wanted to ran away from everything: pack his bags and flee.

 

_But he wanted to do something brave for a first time in forever._

 

“Akashi-sama.” Furihata greeted the boss as they passed by each other outside the meeting room.

 

“Yes Furihata.” Akashi greeted back.

 

“Can I ask something personal?” Furihata asked and Akashi nodded. “Can I talk to the _other_ you?” Furihata asked and Akashi shook his head.

 

“I tried to talk to him but he is not responding.” Akashi replied and Furihata nodded.

 

“Thank you. I deeply apologize to have wasted your time. I’ll be going now.” Furihata excused himself then walked towards the elevator to get back to his desk.

 

He sighed and then took out his phone where the picture of him and Akashi was saved as his wallpaper. He looked at the mismatched eyes and tears started to form in his eyes. He came to realize how misunderstood the emperor was and despite his psychotic first impression, the gold eyed Akashi was sweet and caring, and he would hang himself after this but he felt like he loves the emperor more than the red eyed Akashi. His tears fell mercilessly.

 

Furihata tried to move on and get over the pain of loving and failing to be reciprocated because he knew that he was better than that; he had face Akashi before, he could do it again. So he tried to be happy, hearing the wedding of the century unfold in the news and how extravagant the preparation was. He cheered on with his co-workers as they watched the feeds of the wedding, and he noted how gorgeous Akashi looked in his traditional Kimono, Noriko was a beauty as well and they fit perfectly together. Furihata congratulated them, in his own silent way, when Noriko got pregnant and he wished Akashi could take care of the kid and not be a Masaomi 2.0; the baby needs a father not a dictator.

 

But when the news broke out, of Noriko’s failing health and her death during childbirth, Furihata cried genuine tears, for he knew Akashi’s story, of losing his mother and making him lose the light on his path. He wanted to console Akashi, because he doesn’t want his boss to hate the kid, or neglect the poor soul who was innocent and frail.

 

Akashi observed the people who gave their respect, eyeing Furihata who was walking towards him to say his condolences. “My deepest condolences Akashi-sama.” Furihata said and the boss gave a small nod.

 

“Do you want to talk to him?” Akashi spoke stiffly and Furihata looked at him with stars in his eyes.

 

“I appreciate it if it’s possible but I don’t want to trouble you, it’s been a rough week Akashi-sama. Please rest more.” Furihata said and bowed once again before leaving in favor of sitting outside.

 

Furihata sighed and looked on; he should be supportive of Akashi and not pressure him just because he wanted to ease his own pain. Akashi was tired and he needed rest, no need to push on his whims because he decided to support Akashi in his own subtle ways.

 

The office is in chaos and Furihata was curious as to why as he walked towards Akashi’s secretary to hand in some files for approval. “Excuse me, what is happening.” Furihata asked and the secretary gave him a pointed look.

 

“Brat’s throwing a tantrum.” The secretary replied and Furihata was taken aback.

 

“Can I help?” He asked and secretary snorted.

 

“You can but the brats refusing to calm down.” He replied.

 

“okay, uhm here are the reports for Akashi-sama.” Furihata said as he handed the folders and then walked to the room where chaos was unfolding.

 

Furihata was shocked at how these people had no feelings for an orphaned child, he then walked to cradle and asked the girl who was trying to calm the baby. “May i?” He asked and the girl nodded and took a step back. Furihata looked at the crying baby and he smiled, he is like his father in his red hair. He extended his arms and soon took the baby and placed close to his chest and swayed him to calm him down. He hummed softly and Taiga quieted down and soon fell asleep, looking like an angel.

 

Akashi walked up to the brunette and then took his hand before dragging him out of the room and into his office. He instructed his secretary to get the cradle and when the secretary did, he immediately fired him.

 

“Akashi-sama” Furihata was wide eyed and gaping.

 

“He doesn’t even care. Be my executive assistant Furihata.” Akashi pointed out and the brunette sighed and then nodded.

 

“seeing that I have no choice since you fired your secretary.” Furihata replied as he placed the sleeping baby down on his cradle.

 

They worked on the presentation and Akashi was beaming with happiness when he aced the presentation while Furihata was trembling during the meeting. He sighed in relief as he returned to the office, only to be greeted by Miyu that Taiga was having a tantrum. Furihata raced to Taiga and held him in his arm, the red head baby calmed instantly as he was held in Furihata’s arms; though it was not in his job description to do so but he had that certain effect to the baby so he did what he could.

 

 

“Taiga is surely picky.” Miyu remarked.

 

“Huh?” Furihata asked.

 

“You know, he doesn’t want other people touching him, he just wants you and Akashi-sama.” Miyu answered and Furihata laughed.

 

“You sound weird.” Furihata replied but was distracted when Taiga cried a bit and Furihata realized that he needed a diaper change. “Help me set up the changing table.” Furihata said and Miyu nodded and went to prepare the changing table as told.

 

Taiga grew up well despite not having a mother figure in his life. The red head had an attachment to Furihata that each nanny Akashi hired was let off, the baby was only comfortable with Furihata, and that was bothering Akashi more often than the stock prices.

 

It’s been a year and Akashi was spearheading his son’s birthday party planning. It is a momentous event so he had to plan it perfectly to a T.

                                                                                                                                      

“He is not yet ready, I am afraid.” Akashi said as he spoke to Furihata.

 

“It’s okay.” Furihata replied. “Can you just give him this?” Furihata handed the boss a photograph and Akashi nodded as he received it. It was of course a picture of Bokushi and Furihata, the sun was already setting and they decided to take a picture with it.  “Please tell him that he’s an idiot.” Furihata said dryly.

 

“If you insult him, you are insulting me as well.” Akashi replied.

 

“I’m sorry.” Furihata sighed then turned to leave. “I know that it sounds creepy but, please tell him that I am not afraid of him anymore.” Furihata said then closed the door, heart racing at the brave confession that he had just done.

 

What was he thinking? Of all people to confess such thoughts, it has to be him, his boss no lees. He was in deep waters and he mentally prepared himself for the consequences of his careless actions but he did not expect a confession from both Akashi.

 

The confession was all too sudden, a kiss after the party and Kouki had effectively pacified the agitated Taiga into sleeping, Akashi took the opportunity to do so. Kouki was wide eyed as usual but Akashi did not expect the rejection.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept you Akashi-san” Furihata declined. “it’s not because you are not my type, I do like you a lot as a matter of fact, but I don’t think I would love you completely without me talking to the _other_ Akashi.” Furihata explained and Akashi nodded.

 

Akashi closed his eyes and then opened them again; his eyes now mismatched and Furihata could see the tired and sad eyes of the _other_ Akashi.

 

“ _Please don’t hesitate to love my brother.”_ Bokushi spoke.

 

“It’s been a while.” Furihata spoke with a gentle smile. But then he pulled the _other_ Akashi into a tongue tied kiss the caught the latter of guard. “Don’t just disappear on me.” Furihata said and kissed Bokushi again. “I may have been scared of you, but that day, you made me realize that you are part of Akashi Seijuurou, and I love you just as much as I love him, maybe even more.” Furihata smiled and this time it was Bokushi who leaned in and captured the brunette’s lips in a kiss.

 

“ _I love you Kouki.”_  Bokushi said and Furihata responded almost instantly.

 

A kiss led to a passionate night and it was all to sudden but years of wanting this man to love him made Furihata desperate for the warmth of his lover’s touch. It sounded cheesy but Furihata could not think of a better timing than this; for his love to be reciprocated and for his body to be united with his lover.

 

He was panting heavily but the smile on his face never faded as he leaned in for a  final kiss before he felt his tired eyes close on their own. He was content and full, Akashi loved him and that was enough for him. He could live being the other guy, but this was more than what he had expected. He wished that it wasn’t a dream and that Noriko could forgive him for claiming stakes with her husband, but somewhere n the back of his head he thought, maybe Noriko would also want Akashi to be happy.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Taiga was fond of the brunette that when Akashi asked the 2 year old son if he would want another papa, the boy quickly nodded and kissed Furihata’s cheek. Akashi instantly took Furihata’s hand and slipped a ring before kissing him in the lips; Taiga was clapping his little hands in delight.

 

Furihata was wide eyed as he stared at the ring encrusted with citrine and imperial topaz, a color that represents the sun and Akashi’s golden eyes. Furihata shed tears as he pulled Akashi into a kiss, because he was overwhelmed with how much love he is receiving from Akashi, both oreshi and bokushi, and Taiga.

 

 

They went to America the next year, opting to get married in a small ceremony, inviting a few of their friends, mainly the Generation of Miracles and their better halves. Kagami and Kuroko helped them with the arrangements and documents and the two was grateful. Kagami was grinning when he saw the baby Furihata was holding that Kuroko was rolling his eyes. Kagami took Taiga #2 and brought him to the kitchen while Furihata looked on fondly at them; it feels like a tiger mom cuddling her cub.

 

“Why would you name your son Taiga?” Kuroko asked and Akashi sighed.

 

“Because I would want him to grow up as a light; like Kagami is to you Kuroko, he became my light.” Akashi replied and Kuroko nodded, leading them to the kitchen where Kagami was already teaching the younger Taiga how to toss a salad.

 

\---

 

But when the wedding day came and both Kise and Aomine came with a three year old bluenette, Kuroko rolled his eyes in annoyance, apparently the two had planned on having a child and they named him Tetsuya, because both Aomine and Kise adored him. Kuroko walked to the pair and took the kid and called him Tetsuya #3. Kagami was holding Taiga and so he met with Kuroko and told Aomine to take a picture of them.

 

Furihata laughed at the situation, the emperor naming his son after a Light, while Aomine and Kise naming theirs after a Shadow. Maybe they’ll end up together in the future like the Seirin Light and Shadow but who knows; he shipped Kagami and Kuroko before, he can definitely ship Taiga nad Tetsuya now.

 

Akashi wrapped his arms around Furihata and rested his chin on his shoulder. “you’re not thinking of backing out on us.” Akashi said and Furihata laughed.

 

“Like I would, Taiga would be bawling his eyes out if his papa is missing.” Furihata replied.

 

“so without Taiga you won’t marry me?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded.

 

“Without Taiga you won’t love me either.” Furihata replied and Akashi sighed and kissed Furihata’s neck.

 

“mean.” Akashi replied and made Furihata chuckle.

 

\---

The wedding wasn’t grand as Akashi’s first wedding, but what it lacked in extravagance, it was covered by emotional grandiose; As Kise put it that way.

 

Their friends congratulated them, telling them that it was about time that they did. Kagami and Kuroko announced their plans of surrogacy and promised not to name the kids after any GoM members because they hated them well enough (it was a joke they took light heartedly because they knew Kuroko and Kagami loved each of their friends in friendly terms).  Himuro and Murasakibara announced their plans for a second child, a girl this time because their son Akira is begging for a sister.

 

Furihata was genuinely happy with all of their lives and he hopes that it’ll be a happy ending for all of them.

 

\----

 

 

“Sei, Akashi!” Furihata called out from the kitchen as he prepared Taiga’s bento.

 

“Yes?” Akashi responded, carrying the six year old son from the bedroom.

 

“Hurry, he’ll be late for his first day of school.” Furihata uttered and ruffled the red haired son.

 

“Papa!” The red head whined then pouted, making both his parents laugh.

 

“Shall we go now?” Akashi asked and the two boys nodded.

 

\---

 

“Papa!” Taiga screamed as he ran toward Furihata.

 

“How was my tiger?” Furihata asked.

 

“I made friends today! His name is Tetsuya!” Taiga said, pointing to the sky blue haired toddler being picked up by a blonde male.

 

Taiga waved at the boy who waved back and Furihata noticed the faint blush on his son’s cheek.

 

“Wait till I tell your father about your crush.” Furihata teased and Taiga cried on the spot.

 

“Why are you crying?” Akashi asked as he parked the car in front of the school gates.

 

“He has a crush Sei.” Furihata informed him and Akashi knelt to face his son.

 

“is Papa bullying you?” Akashi asked and the boy nodded. “Want me and Bokushi papa to punish Papa Kouki?” Akashi asked and the boy nodded.

 

“ _Okay, I’ll take charge later.”_  Bokushi spoke and Taiga wrapped his arm around his father’s neck and kissed his cheek.

 

“your eyes are always cool papa!” Taiga squealed.

 

“ _And you too Taiga.”_  He replied as he picked up his son and laced his fingers with Furihata. “ _Let’s get take out tonight._ ” Bokushi announced and Taiga cheered.

 

“Sei! Argh, if I didn’t love you both I would give up on you!” Furihata whined, the image of fast food was not good for his baby, and the fact that Bokushi is using it deliberately was just foul.

 

“You better thought it over before you teased Taiga.” Akashi replied and chuckled, making Furihata smiled; he’ll get revenge on both Akashi one of these days.

 

“Furihatacchi!” They heard a familiar voice and they turned to see Kise waving at them. “Akashicchi!” HE greeted as well. “Tetsucchi told me that he made friends with Taigacchi.” Kise explained as he held the son in his hands.

 

“Oh, yeah, Taiga told me as well” Furihata replied.

 

“Can we have lunch together? Tetsucchi’s begging me to invite you over.” Kise asked and received a stomp on the foot. “Ouch! Don’t act like your other father Tesucchi or else I won’t invite Taigacchi over!” Kise reprimanded the blunette and the boy pouted.

 

“You are a cute pair huh?” Akashi laughed. “Sure, where do you want to meet up? I brought our car.” Akashi explained and Tetsuya’s gold eyes shimmered in the light.

 

“Maji!” Kise replied and Furihata groaned as Akashi laughed.

 

“sure, meet you there. “ Akashi said.

 

“Say goodbye Taiga.” Furihata spoke and Taiga waved at Tetsuya before grabbing Furihata’s hand and walking towards their car.

 

“We need to prepare a huge dowry.” Akashi joked and Furihata laughed while Taiga blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the ending a bit more domestic. Again, some parts are same as the first two stories as they are just different POV’s.
> 
> I hope you’ll like this as much as I did writing it and let us support #412Domestic


End file.
